dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
First-Generation Amity Park/Casper High
Even though the direct area includes an elementary and a middle school, the school area has always been referred to as Casper High because of the popularity of the high school due to frequent ghost attacks. They are major rivals with the Amity school and a private set of two Catholic schools on the other side of the city. ''Casper High; Casper High, the iconic high school of Amity Park, has two semesters in the year and runs on an A-day, B-day system. The class schedule is; '''8:25 - 9:57' Block 1 10:02 - 11:32 Block 2 11:37 - 1:40 Block 3 : 11:37 - 12:01 First Lunch (Art, CSI, English, Off Campus, Special Ed., Vocational, VPA) : 12:05 - 12:34 Second Lunch (Business, ESL, FACON, Math) : 12:38 - 1: 07 Third Lunch (Health, Social Studies, World Languages, Technology) : 1:11 - 1:40 Fourth Lunch (Drama, Foods, Music, PE, Science) 1:45 - 3:15 Block 4 ''Classes; If there are classes that are indented underneath of a specific class, that means that the class is a prerequisite for it, with a few exceptions. Bold classes are required to pass and graduate. Art; * Art 1 ** Crafts ** Drawing 1 *** Drawing 2 ** Painting 1 *** Painting 2 * Beginning Pottery (10th and above) ** Pottery 2 * Sculpture (10th and above, recommended to take an art class before it) * Digital Photo Illustration * Computer Assisted Art ** Computer Assisted Art 2 *** Computer Assisted Art 3 * AP Art Studio (12th) Arts & Humanities; * '''Visual & Performing Arts' (11th) ''Business & Marketing; * Accounting 1 ** Accounting 2 * Advanced Accounting (Complete Algebra I with a C or better) * ** Advertising & Promotion * AP Economics (10th and above) * Business Casper Junior High has four quarters and runs with a system of core classes and a few "elective" classes, one of which changes every quarter. First and second quarters variable elective are anything ranging from study skills to pre-engineering technology to band or orchestra to drama to art to business classes to languages. Third quarter is always PE, and Fourth quarter is always Health. Lunch is always between Block 4 and Block 5 and is approximately 21 minutes long. The class schedule is; '''8:55 - 9:50' Block 1 9:54 - 10:49 Block 2 10:53 - 11:48 Block 3 11:52 - 12:46 Block 4 12:50 - 1:21 Lunch 1:25 - 2:20 Block 5 2:24 - 3:19 Block 6 3:23 - 3:55 "Free" time (in warm weather, they walk laps around their outdoor track, while in cold weather, they get a study hall period. If the class did not behave well, then they get a lecture by the teacher and some form of punishment to do.) ---- Casper Elementary is divided up into eight 45-minute class periods (and a ninth period for lunch and recess), even though the students only change classes for their specials. They have three trimesters. Their specials are Art, PE, a language of their choosing (if undecided, automatically Spanish), Music (they may change to Orchestra in 4th grade and Band in 5th), Library, and Computer. Each class has a different schedule for each day. The school opens its doors at 7:30 AM -- children gather by grade in the gym until 7:45. At that point, they go to their classroom. The school gets out a 3:00, so children have 10 minutes to pack up their backpacks before they're dismissed. 8:05 - 8:48 First Period 8:52 - 9:33 Second Period 9:37 - 10:18 Third Period 10:22 - 11:03 Fourth Period 11:07 - 11:48 Fifth Period 11:52 - 12:33 Lunch/Recess 12:37 - 1:18 Sixth Period 1:22 - 2:03 Seventh Period 2:07 - 2:50 Eighth Period Hope that helps. You can add your character's schedule onto their page.) RP in the comments below! ---- Category:RPG Category:First-Generation